Jungle bladers
by Nile.Befall
Summary: a story about bladers and animals living in the jungle together but a new boy Tsubasa has to live the jungle life.


**Familes: **

**Ryuga's family lives with the Elephants**

**Gingka's family and Kyoya's family and with yu live with the lions. **

**Kenta and benkei's family live with the hippo's **

**Madoka's family live with the Zebra's**

Tsubasa is 13 years old his parents were camping when they were killed by a tiger, Tsubasa was lucky he ran away into the jungle still being chased by the tiger. "Where to hide" the young boy said. The Tiger roared as he was being chased. Then Tsubasa hid under a root by a tree.

**Flash back~~**

**"What** **a lovely night dear watching the stars sitting by the jungle" His father smiled. Tsubasa's mother nodded "I agree the night is calm its great getting away from the city life" Tsubasa mother looked at her child. Tsubasa smiled looking at the jungle "Mom, dad can i explore the Jungle tomorrow" Tsubasa smiled. His parent nodded "Yes son but its bed time" His father said. Tsubasa yawned he snuggled into his sleeping bag when there was a loud roar.  
Tsubasa heard screams his parents were being killed by the tiger. Tsubasa ran away being chased by the tiger he ran into the jungle.**

**End of flashback~~**

Tsubasa crept down under the roots he was scared and hungry he looked at the tiger "Please go" he said to the Tiger growled and left witch ment it was save for Tsubasa to come out. Tsubasa Sighed and walked deeper when he heard snoring he looked over and saw lions and humans sleeping together. Tsubasa crept by trying not to wake them. "Thats new humans and lions sleeping" Tsubasa smiled climbing over a rock.

Tsubasa smiled he felt better already when the boy slip and fell down and crashed into the water hole were the elephants were sleeping. Tsubasa looked over there was a young boy sleeping with his family. Tsubasa smiled and carried on walking around when he fell into a trap with some how took him in the trees.

Tsubasa could not move his feet were stuck in the vines "Stupid snake" he yelled. a boy about the same age but a bit younger looked at him "Thats a vine you town boy" Ryuga said looking. Tsubasa looked up "Who are you and im from the city" he yelled. Ryuga looked "Me well funny you should ask everyone knows me the best tree climber in the jungle" he smiled. Tsubasa looked "A monkey is a tree climber" he said. Ryuga looked "Think your smart" Ryuga said. Tsubasa nodded "Yeah i went to school unlike you" he said. Ryuga smiled then looked at Tsubasa feet "A new comer is not welcome unless their feet are tickled" Ryuga smiled as he held a feather.

Tsubasa looked "Yeah what ever" he said still trying to get out the vine. Ryuga smiled and held the foot and tickled it. Tsubasa laughed loud "Alright" he laughed. Ryuga smiled "Name ryuga..whats yours" he said hanging upside down. Tsubasa looked "Im Tsubasa nice too meet you" He smiled looking at the young boy hanging upside down.

Ryuga sat on the branch "Far from home" he said. Tsubasa looked "Sadly my parents died" he sighed.

Ryuga look "Come and live with me" Ryuga said looking. Tsubasa looked "You sure" he said trying to get down. Ryuga Jump from the then looked at Tsubasa."Jump" he called. Tsubasa looked and slid down and landed by Ryuga.

Ryuga sat down then lay back to look at the stars. Tsubasa did the same he looked up "Who lives with the tigers" he asked. Ryuga looked "No one knows not even me" he said as he closed his eyes. Tsubasa smiled he met a new friend already Tsubasa felt a warm feeling in his stomach was this love.

The next day Tsubasa was woken up by Ryuga "Hey come its time for breakfast" Ryuga said looking at Tsubasa. Tsubasa got up and followed him.

Ryuga and Tsubasa were walking on the jungle floor when they saw the tigers coming on the jungle floor "Up here now" Ryuga pulled Tsubasa into the trees and they both looked down. the tiger sniffed he saw Yu from the lion family the tiger flew at Yu then a older lion boy called Kyoya came out "HALT TIGER" he cried as the tiger licked his lips.

Another tiger came out and cut cross like scars under his eyes. Kyoya howled in pain witch was herd by his father. Gold came running and threw stones at the Tigers as they ran away.

"Who's that" Tsubasa looked at Ryuga. "Those guys are from the lion family" he said looking down. Tsubasa looked at them then looked at Ryuga. Ryuga sighed "Come we'll get the fruits from the trees, instead of going to the berries by the zebras" ryuga said.

Tsubasa followed Ryuga who knew what would happen next.

Ryuga jump from brunch to brunch while Tsubasa climb over. "Come on Tsubasa trust me you wont fall my lil brother can climb trees and his much younger than me and you" Ryuga said. Tsubasa crawled over to Ryuga "I hate heights" he said looking down. Ryuga sighed "Well dont look down" he said looking at the boy.

Tsubasa held onto the brunch "How i need to see where im going" he smiled. Ryuga looked at him "When your in the jungle you have to learn where to walk" He said picking Tsubasa up.

Tsubasa carried on walking "Well how about you teach me" he asked. Ryuga coughed "I could" he said grabbing some apples. Tsubasa looked he tried to grab some banana's but grabbed a snake tail.

Ryuga gasp dropping the fruit he picked a stick and smacked the snake. The snake hissed and went back in the trees. Tsubasa puffed and held his chest "Are you ok" Ryuga asked looking at the boy.

Tsubasa nodded "Im sure" he smiled. Ryuga smiled and picked more fruit "Lets go we got some fruit" he smiled. Tsubasa held the apples and followed Ryuga.

Back at the watering hole Ryuga's mother was holding her son "Mama Ryuga" young Ryuto smiled. Ryuga's mother looked "Ryuga where have you been we've been worried your father is looking for you" she said.

Ryuga sighed "Mom to be honest i was awake last night i met a friend called Tsubasa who's parents were killed by the tigers, so me and him set off early in the morning to get breakfast" Ryuga smiled.

Ryuga's mother looked "Where are the tigers" she said as she held the baby Ryuto. Tsubasa looked "Well i was outside the Jungle you see my parents were born in the city" Tsubasa looked.

Ryuga's mother looked "Ryuga hold your brother i will find your father" she said running in the jungle. Tsubasa looked "Whats going on" he asked. Ryuga sighed "Well they would prob be another meeting that we cant go to no kids can ever go" he said holding Ryuto.

**Later that evening there was a meeting by a rocks where the lions sleep. **

Ryuga and Tsubasa tried to sneak into the meeting. "Follow me" Ryuga said leading Tsubasa around the rocks. Tsubasa looked "Whats this about" he asked.

Ryuga looked "About the tigers they want to stop them coming in" he said trying to listen.

**Well thats chapter 1 sorry if its not good anyway i hope you like.** **If you would like to see a blader and their family with an animal please say i dont take oc's atm.**


End file.
